Kompozytorzy
Geometry Dash posiada wielu kompozytorów, którzy stworzyli muzykę dla gry, bądź ich utwory zostały z czasem wykorzystane w grze. Każdy z nich (oprócz MDK) posiada swoje kreacje na stronie Newgrounds, ewentualnie też na innych portalach wideo-muzycznych. Lista kompozytorów RobTop Sam twórca gry utworzył do niej kilka utworów. Co prawda są to króciutkie i zapętlone utwory, lecz jest autorem muzyki dla ekranu tytułowego, The Vault, Vault of Secrets, The Challenge ''Klucznika, oraz muzyki która towarzyszy graczowi w Community Shop'ie. ForeverBound Autor wielu utworów na swoim kanale, lecz tylko jeden utwór ukazał się w grze - Stereo Madness. Nie jest on bardzo znanym muzykiem, lecz posiada niemałą ilość słuchaczy. Posiada m.in. konto na YouTube oraz profil na Newgrounds. DJVI Znany autor wielu utworów, który jest równie popularny jak Waterflame. Jego muzyka ukazała się również w Geometry Dash, w tym utwory jak: * Back On Track, * Dry Out, * Base After Base, * Cant Let Go, * Cycles, * XStep. DJVI posiada drugą największą ilość utworów ukazanych oficjalnie w grze. Jego muzyka znajduje się również na kanale SoundWard. Step Niezbyt popularny muzyk, aczkolwiek autor utworu Polargeist, który ukazał się w grze. Podobnie jak w przypadku ForeverBound, tylko jeden utwór jego autorstwa ukazał się w grze. Waterflame Muzyk, który jest równie popularny jak DJVI. Jego muzyka również jest dość popularnym wyborem w niestandardowych etapach. Do gry zostały dodane utwory takie jak: * Jumper, * Time Machine, * Clutterfunk, * Electroman Adventures, * Hexagon Force, * Blast Processing, * Geometrical Dominator. Posiada on największa ilość utworów dodanych oficjalnie do gry. DJ-Nate Muzyk, który skomponował wiele utworów, w tym kilka, które ukazały się w Geometry Dash. Oficjalnymi utworami jego autorstwa są m.in.: * Theory of Everything, * Clubstep, * Electrodynamix, * Theory of Everything 2 (wraz z F-777). Możliwe że jeden z jego nowych utworów: Electrodynamix 2 lub Theory of Everything 3 (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne) zostanie ukazany w poziomie z nadchodzącej aktualizacji 2.2. F-777 Autor wielu utworów, w tym paru, które ukazały się w grze. Pomagał DJ-Nate'owi w komponowaniu Theory of Everything 2. Stworzył również muzykę dla obecnych poziomów Meltdown. W grze ukazało się kilka jego utworów: * Theory of Everything 2 (z pomocą DJ-Nate), * Deadlocked, * The Seven Seas, * Viking Arena, * Airborne Robots. OcularNebula Muzyk, aczkolwiek mało znany w porównaniu do większości autorów, stworzył utwór pt. "Stay Inside Me", którego fragment można przesłuchać w Practice Mode. MDK Znany muzyk, którego utwór "Fingerbang" (przemianowanego przez RobTopa na ''Fingerdash) pojawił się w nowym etapie z wersji 2.1. Muzyk co prawda nie posiada konta na Newgrounds, lecz za to jest dość znany na YouTube. Skomponował jeszcze m. in. Press Start ''dla pierwszego etapu w Geometry Dash Subzero. Dex Arson Całkiem znany kompozytor. Żaden z jego utworów nie został wykorzystany w oficjalnych etapach Geometry Dash, ale niemal wszystkie oficjalne etapy gry Geometry Dash World posiadają właśnie jego muzykę. Są to: * ''Payload, * Beast Mode, * Machina, * Years, * Frontlines, * Embers, * Round 1. Ciekawostki * Theory Of Everything 2 jest jedynym utworem, będącym kolaboracją dwóch muzyków (DJ-Nate i F-777). * Waterflame skomponował utwór Geometrical Dominator, który był dedykowany dla gry Geometry Dash. * Wszystkie utwory oprócz Jumper i Geometrical Dominator przedstawione są w wersji skróconej, aby pasowały do długości etapów, mimo to użytkownicy mogą wykorzystywać pełne utwory we własnych planszach (oprócz Fingerbang, bo MDK nie posiada konta na Newgrounds). * Clubstep ("Club Step") i Fingerdash ("Fingerbang") są jedynymi utworami, które mają inną nazwę niż w grze. ** Etap Fingerdash nie posiadał nazwy "Fingerbang", ponieważ RobTop uznał, że nazwa może wywoływać dwuznaczne skojarzenia, jednakże MDK miał na myśli "strzelanie z palców". * ForeverBound stworzył dwie "odnowione" wersje Stereo Madness - "Stereo Madness 2" oraz "Stereo Madness (2015)". * Waterflame stworzył dwie wersje Jumper - "Jumper 2013" oraz "8-bit Jumper". Stworzył także odnowioną wersję Electroman Adventures - Electroman Adventures V2 i drugą część Clutterfunk - Clutterfunk: Part 2. * DJVI stworzył remiks własnej piosenki o nazwie "Cycles (2015 Edition)". * TMM43 jest autorem muzyki w Ultimate Destruction, który ukazał się w trailerze gry, jednakże wydanie etapu nie było w planach, a sam etap przypominał Base After Base z elementami Can't Let Go . * Utwory związane z Geometry Dash mają największą ilość wyświetleń u owych muzyków. * DJVI stworzył własny poziom w Geometry Dash, a jego ID to 571170. * DJVI jest Finem (czyli mieszka w Finlandii). * Waterflame, DJVI oraz F-777 robili także muzykę do gry Dash Till Puff oraz Dash Till Puff 2. * Waterflame mieszka w Norwegii. * Holendrem lub Niderlandem jest ForeverBound. * Autor Polargeist, czyli Step urodził się w Anglii (Wielkiej Brytanii), a obecnie mieszka na Malcie. * Utwór Hexagon Force, autorstwa Waterflame'a brzmi odrobinę inaczej na Newgrounds niż na YouTubie. Na YouTubie posiada początek, przypominający dźwięk czekania na kliknięcie startu w starych grach konsolowych. Następnie następuje dźwięk, przypominający już kliknięcie startu. Cała reszta brzmi tak samo jak na Newgrounds. * Prawdopodobnie w wersji 2.2 pojawi się nowy utwór DJ-Nate'a - Theory of Everything 3. * 5 grudnia 2016 r. popularny kompozytor, Xtrullor usunął wszystkie swoje utwory z Newgrounds na czas nieokreślony. Powodem było jego niezadowolenie w stosunku do społeczności GD, uważając, że nie jest traktowany poważnie przez nią. Spowodowało to, że niektórzy twórcy poziomów mieli problemy z budowaniem plansz, ponieważ nie będą mogli już dodawać nowej muzyki od danego autora. Istniejącą już muzykę da się nadal pobierać, lecz prawdopodobnie nie pozostanie to na długi czas. ** Po dodaniu nowych zasad dotyczących wysyłania muzyki, Xtrullor zmienił zdanie i przywrócił możliwość korzystania z muzyki, gdyż uznał, że wytyczne te są wystarczająco rozsądne. = Kategoria:Kompozytorzy Kategoria:Inne